


6: Crush Culture.

by ChicaLibroUvUr



Series: El primer disque fictober que hago [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual harry Osborn, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Song: Crush Culture (Conan Gray)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicaLibroUvUr/pseuds/ChicaLibroUvUr
Summary: "No me importa si me quedo solo para siempre,no me voy a enamorar de tiporque éste chico es a prueba de amor....La cultura de los crush me hace querer vomitar,sé lo que estás haciendo,intentas hacer que te persiga."-Crush Culture, Conan Gray.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Harry Osborn
Series: El primer disque fictober que hago [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949215
Kudos: 2





	6: Crush Culture.

Harry Osborn alardeaba de una agenda muy ocupada que iba más allá de sus estudios desde que se hacía cargo de la mitad de las inversiones de Osborn Corp.

Sin embargo, en aquel momento, miraba fijamente su celular actualizando la barra de notificaciones cada dos por tres esperando un mensaje que no llegaba. Y eso sólo servía para cabréarlo más que de costumbre, arrojando el teléfono lejos de su alcance y colocando la cabeza sobre el escritorio, deseando escaparse a casa y fingir que hacía su tarea.

Estaba molesto por sentirse de esa manera, por estarse comportando así y saltar entusiasmado apenas su celular se iluminaba con una notificación, ¿no era patético depender tanto de un mensaje? Era absurdo, ¿qué edad tenía? ¿Quince? Había cosas mucho más importantes que atender que estar mirando el celular, como si así fuera a aparecer su mensaje, como los documentos que seguían a la espera de su atención y la tarea de Cálculo que no terminaba y que ni siquiera estaba seguro de entender.

Gruñó frustrado, levantándose y prometiendo dejar de ser miserable, posponiéndolo hasta más tarde, mientras tomaba el documento y lo miraba fijamente comenzando a girar en su silla para despistarse.

Se dio cuenta que era inútil cuando leyó el mismo párrafo cinco veces y no logró retener nada. Arrojó los papeles de vuelta al escritorio, fastidiado, y miró fijamente el techo de su oficina mientras daba vueltas y vueltas en su silla recordando cuando era más pequeño e iba a la oficina de su padre. Vuelvas y vueltas hasta que su entorno se desdibujaba.

…

_Harry debía de atender cosas más importantes pero había dejado que Mary Jane y Peter le arrastraran a aquella fiesta “porque eres tan ermitaño como un anciano” o al menos eso es lo que dijo su ex novia._

_Las cosas con Mary Jane habían terminado hace un año porque se dieron cuenta que no funcionaban como pareja, ahora la chica salía con una bonita rubia, Gwen Stacy, y se veía mucho más feliz que cuando estaba con Harry; Peter tenía ese extraño novio mayor que él que sus padres tenían más vigilado que una bodega y Ned parecía tener algo con una chica de otro grupo y Harry…bueno, él estaba demasiado ocupado para eso._

_La música le estaba aburriendo pero su rostro entre la multitud le atrajo, reluciendo como si todas las luces estuvieran enfocándolo a él haciendo que Harry no pudiera mirar a otro lado. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron se sintió manipulado, atraído hacia él de manera irritante molestándolo, haciendo que aquel chico desconocido sonriera ladinamente y sus ojos relucieran mientras ladeaba la cabeza y mechones de cabello le cubrían la frente._

_—Cualquiera diría que has chupado un limón—se mofó aquel tipo acercándose a él._

_—Quizá tu presencia es la causante—se defendió Harry poniéndose a la defensiva de inmediato._

_—Sí, me han dicho que tengo ese efecto en las personas—el tipo se encogió de hombros y recargó un hombro en la pared junto a Harry—Eres el tipo Osborn, ¿no es así?—Harry bufó._

_—Déjame adivinar, ¿un fan?_

_La risa de aquel tipo resonó hasta el corazón de Harry haciendo que se estremeciera levemente. Era ronca, suave, casi una caricia mientras el fastidio parecía acompañarla y sus hombros se sacudían levemente._

_Dejar de mirarlo era tan difícil; Harry estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención, a que todo girara a su alrededor, así que encontrar a alguien que le opacaba de esa manera era fastidioso e intrigante, ¿por qué no podía dejar de mirarlo? Sí, era alto y tenía una sonrisa fácil, sus caninos sobresalían más que el resto de sus dientes y su cabello tenía ese extraño color entre el castaño y el rubio sin ningún orden, no como Harry, que siempre intentaba tener acomodados sus rizos._

_No parecía ser nada del otro mundo, un chico como cualquier otro, pero Osborn se vio atraído hacia él desde el principio._

_—Sería fácil reconocer al tipo que sale en la portada People o en algún artículo de Hello! Cada dos por tres—se mofó el desconocido haciendo que Harry se ruborizara—Aunque debo de admitir que las fotos no te hacen justicia._

_—Alagarme no te llevará a ningún lado—Harry despachó aquello con un movimiento de mano, como si espantara a una mosca—Ni siquiera sé tu nombre._

_Aquel tipo se inclinó sobre él resultando más alto que el propio Harry; pudo olisquear su colonia y sentir el calor que emanaba de él, incluso le pareció ver luces en sus ojos debido a la iluminación, también se vio reflejado en sus pupilas y una sonrisa perruna surcó los labios de aquel chico mostrando los caninos._

_—Un gusto, Osborn, mi nombre es Harley._

_…_

Harry gruñó frustrado dejando de girar, sintiendo que su cerebro aún daba vueltas y vueltas dentro de su cabeza hasta marearlo.

De eso habían pasado dos meses. Dos malditos meses en las que ambos habían salido en una que otra ocasión pero por iniciativa de Harry, siempre era Harry el que mandaba el mensaje, el que organizaba la cita. Siempre era Harry el que tenía que hacer un maldito hueco en su muy ocupada agenda con el nombre de Harley, ¿qué le pasaba al tipo? Parecía muy interesado, ¿y ahora ni siquiera llamaba?

A pesar de ser Harry el que toma la iniciativa, en la última cita que tuvieron fue Harley el que lo besó antes de que se despidieran.

El castaño se llevó una mano a los labios y los acarició con la yema del dedo aún sintiéndolos hormiguear después de aquel contacto; si cerraba los ojos podía escuchar su respiración, incluso olerlo, mientras el sonido de sus bocas moviéndose resonaba y hacía que Harry se acalorara.

Gimió, molesto de verse de nuevo en esa situación, ¿cuántas veces más tenía que pasar por lo mismo? Que le gustara alguien era tan molesto; se la pasaba preocupado por esa persona, esperando su mensaje, dejando todo para ir con esa persona si le necesitaba. Así había sido con Mary Jane al principio, así fue con las parejas que tuvo después y no funcionó.

Esas mariposas en el estómago le hacían vomitar.

—Harry, ¿tienes un momento?

Harry salió de su miseria al escuchar a su padre, incorporándose en su lugar y mirándolo de inmediato, tomando los documentos con los que se había rendido hace sólo un instante para aparentar que hacía algo.

—Claro, papá, pasa.

Norman Osborn ingresó a la oficina de Harry, encontrando interesante el hecho de que su hijo seguía en sudadera y pantalones de mezclilla. La etiqueta de la empresa exigía taje pero Harry ya le había dicho que era demasiado molesto ir a la escuela tan formal y más molesto tener siempre un cambio de ropa. Norman lo dejó ser.

Desde la muerte de su esposa, Harry era el mundo entero de Norman, hacía lo que podía para que anda le faltara e intentaba pasar más tiempo con él. Hacer sacrificios por Harry no costaba tanto, aún si eso significaba permitirle atender juntas con diplomáticos en deportivas después de la universidad sólo porque no tuvo tiempo para cambiarse.

Eso significaba que se había vuelto más sensible a los cambios de Harry, los notaba casi enseguida, así que no pasó desapercibido para Norman el extraño comportamiento que ha tenido su hijo en el último par de meses, especialmente si éste no dejaba de ver el celular.

—He notado que has andado distraído últimamente—comenzó Norman sentándose frente a Harry—Ni siquiera prestas atención en las juntas, ¿es algo de la escuela? Sabes que puedes tomarte un tiempo si…

—No es nada de eso, papá—lo tranquilizó Harry con una sonrisa—Sólo he estado cansado, es todo.

Norman casi le cree, casi, si no fuera por los ojos de Harry mirando de nuevo el teléfono, como si esperara que llegara un mensaje en cualquier momento y fuera de vital importancia.

— ¿Estás saliendo con alguien?—cuestionó el hombre sobresaltando a su hijo—Sólo digo que últimamente pareces estar más concentrado en tu teléfono que en tu entorno—Harry se ruborizó haciendo sonreír a Norman—Me alegra que veas a alguien.

—No estamos saliendo—lo corrigió el chico mordisqueándose el labio—O no lo sé, siempre soy yo el que le llama, parecía interesado pero…—hizo un mohín de disgusto mirando con el ceño fruncido el teléfono—No ha llamado en días.

Norman suspiró, intentando buscar una forma de consolar a su hijo, realmente molesto de que se viera en esa situación. Harry debería de recibir de sus parejas la misma atención que les brindaba, ¿acaso era mucho pedir una llamada de vez en cuando? Aunque sea un mensaje excusándose con lo ocupados que estaban.

—Bueno, si no llama siempre puedes salir con alguien más—Norman le restó importancia encogiéndose de hombros—Hay más personas en el mundo, Harry.

Eso era cierto, Harry lo sabía, pero no lograba expresarle a su padre que, desde el momento en que lo vio en aquella fiesta, ya no había nadie más.

…

Su padre le permitió salir temprano así que en ese momento se encontraba en el ascensor con su maletín colgando sobre su hombro, sintiéndose fastidiado de las conversaciones que le rodeaban y las personas que entraban y salían del ascensor.

_Salí con él, fue un idiota._

_Me propuso matrimonio, ¿puedes creerlo? Fue tan romántico._

_Tengo que llegar temprano, mi esposa y las niñas me esperan, ¿no son hermosas?_

_¿Terminaste? Bueno, no importa, mi pareja me está esperando para cenar y es más importante._

Su cabeza estaba que reventaba. Quería gritarles que se callaran, que había cosas más importantes que eso, pero todas las personas a su alrededor eran adultos con vidas románticas mucho más estables que las suyas, muchos de ellos ya hasta estaban casados y con hijos, ¿por qué Harry se ponía tan molesto? Él no era así.

Suspiró, quizá su destino sea ser el multimillonario soltero que muchos se disputaban para salir de la pobreza. Genial, ahora estaba inventándose una novela como las que veían él y Peter en casa de Ned.

Recargó la cabeza en la pared del ascensor abrazándose a su portafolio mientras sus ojos se apagaban. ¿Por qué no podía ser como la demás personas de su edad? Parecían ser tan felices en una relación que Harry se encontraba envidiándolos que disfrutando su soltería. Incluso Mary Jane era más feliz ahora, ¿acaso el problema era Harry? Quizá estar con él no era tan fácil como él sentía, después de todo era una figura pública y estaba muy ocupado la mayor parte del tiempo.

Tal vez Harley pensó que era demasiado complicado estar con él.

Se sintió aliviado cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el primer piso, se apresuró a salir entre la multitud, sintiendo su teléfono vibrar en su bolsillo, deseando que no fuera su padre pidiéndole que volviera, con lo tedioso que fue bajar.

—Osborn—respondió en automático con fastidio.

_— ¿Así respondes tu teléfono? Interesante._

Harry se detuvo a media zancada provocando que las personas que iban detrás de él se ahorraran sus insultos sólo por ser el jefe. Les miró con disculpa mientras intentaba luchar contra la estúpida sonrisa que amenazaba con florecer en su rostro, recordándose que estaba enojado.

—Oh, así que tienes mi número. Comenzaba a pensar que ya eras historia—murmuró, sonando mosqueado, siendo coreado por la risa al otro lado del teléfono.

 _—Mira que tienes genio. He estado ocupado con las prácticas en Stark, lamento no llamarte antes—_ Harry puso los ojos en blanco negándose a ceder.

—Supongo que un simple mensaje costaba demasiado esfuerzo para ti—gruñó, dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

 _— ¿Estás enojado porque no había llamado?—_ adivinó el otro con un ligero tono burlón que terminó por enfurecer a Harry.

—Voy a colgar.

 _—Si lo haces volveré a llamar—_ amenazaron.

—Habrá que verlo, después de todo no llamaste en días.

La risa de Harley sonó tan fuerte que a Harry le pareció escucharlo más allá del teléfono.

Frunció el ceño y miró a su alrededor, sintiendo que su estómago se revolvía de manera poco agradable al ver a aquel chico de cabello entre el castaño y rubio esperándolo sobre una motocicleta.

Lo miraba sólo a él, como si no hubiera nadie más en el mundo que Harry; sonreía abiertamente mostrando sus caninos puntiagudos y sus ojos se encontraban arrugados debido a eso. Parecía como un rayo de sol ahí en medio de todas las personas que iban y venían, desentonando por completo con el paisaje haciendo que fuera todo lo que Harry podía ver.

 _Hay más personas en el mundo,_ se repitió mientras mantenía el teléfono en su oído y miraba a Harley esperándolo, _pero sólo lo veo a él._

 _—Prometo llamar más seguido—_ vio a Harley hablar en la distancia y resonar en su oído— _Ahora, espero que hagamos las paces sino me sentiré ridículo de no haber llamado para preguntar antes._

—Sin duda habría apreciado la llamada antes—aceptó Harry atreviéndose a sonreír—Puedo perdonarte pero depende de a donde me quieres llevar.

_— ¿El señorito Osborn le teme a la aventura?_

Harley estaba burlándose de él, podía notarlo, y Harry sólo atinó a reírse entre dientes mientras andaba en su dirección, colgando la llamada y mirándolo con una ceja enarcada, empujándolo suavemente del hombro en clara molestia porque seguía enojado con él.

Sin embargo, una vez estando alrededor de Harley, se le olvidaron sus lúgubres pensamientos sobre el amor y como no servía para eso. La sonrisa del tipo frente a él hacía que se le olvidara cómo estuvo a punto de rendirse con él.

Quizá no llamó pero ahora estaba ahí, ¿no es así?

—Si vuelves a desaparecer lo daré por terminado—amenazó Harry señalándolo con el dedo.

—Eres un malhumorado—se burló Harley, tirando de su mano y sujetándolo de la barbilla—Estaré tan presente en tu vida que vas a terminar fastidiado de mí—prometió.

—Pruébame—susurró Harry mirando los labios de Harley.

Y el chico volvió a besarlo haciendo que el castaño sonriera contra sus labios.

Después de todo, ahora Harley era el único para él y, si se demoraba en llamar, Harry iba a esperarlo.


End file.
